1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition containing fluorocarbon polymer powder, to a coating composition containing fluorocarbon polymer powder and a binder dispersing the powder, and to a coating film made therefrom. Films made from the fluorocarbon polymer composition or coating composition of the present invention have water repellent properties, water proofing properties, anti snow adhesion, lubricating properties so that the composition of the present invention can be used as coated on various articles which need to have water repellent properties. Articles that require water repellent properties include, for example, rain goods such as umbrellas, exteriors of buildings, outdoor constructions, automobiles, and the like. Articles or products which must have antisnow-sticking properties and antiice-sticking properties are, for example, roofs of houses or buildings located in heavy snow falling regions, antennae for radio communication, cables, steel towers, railway vehicles, ships, automobiles, jigs for civil engineering machines, and the like. Also, the fluorocarbon polymer composition and coating composition of the present invention can be used in a wide variety of applications including protective films for protecting metal articles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional fluorocarbon polymer coating compositions and films are used in various fields including construction or architecture, automobiles, and the like. These coating compositions and coating films comprise single component system consisting of a copolymer of a fluoroolefin with one or more of various other hydrocarbons. There have been used two-component coating compositions and coating films which contain polytetrafluoroethylene or polyvinylidene fluoride as a main component mixed with a specific acrylic resin. However, these conventional coating compositions and coating films do not have sufficiently high water repellent properties and the resulting films have a water contact angle of about 80.degree.. In previous efforts, the present inventors have investigated water repellent properties of fluorocarbon polymer-based coating compositions and coating films therefrom and realized two-component coating compositions which contain a fluorocarbon polymer powder dispersed in a binder and have high water repellent properties as expressed in terms of water contact angle of about 140.degree.. The coating compositions and coating films have been put into practical use.
However, the two-component coating compositions and coating films made therefrom associated with a problem that instead of their excellent initial water repellent properties, the coating compositions and coating films made therefrom suffer deterioration of water repellent properties when immersed in water for a prolonged period of time.